Gallus
Gallus is a soldier currently working for the NOS and an Antagonist in Control Sequence. Information Gallus was a soldier during a third war of ars magus known for being quite bloodthirsty but still a rational soldier. Some time after the war because of unspecified events he gained an extreme obsession with Nex and an extreme loose canon streak causing others in the NOS to not like him Base Back-story Gallus is an individual who was child of NOS affiliated researchers, a normal human who was born near the end of the war but was always a bit out there compared to others in terms of stability. He had a tendency to be a bit dominant in mind and physical sense, and equally as violent and even vulgar to others privacy. Even as a child, Gallus was trouble and a violator. He was born to a family the studied the Boundary with the NOS’s orders, and it had always been a subject of interest to the young Gallus. He’d get peaks of the power from his parents notes which served to whet his appetite. When he grew older, that desire had begun to drive him crazy, he sought out the unknown power that brought ruin to the world in the Third War of Armagus, and wanted it to bring sheer chaos to the world. At some point in his life before Nex had received the Grimoire, he stumbled upon remnants of this data and research which led the man to look for it in the dead zones of the barrier called the restricted zones where seithr infested parts of the city of Kagutsuchi. Gallus was present during a severe breakout of seithr in a sector of the government owned Kagutsuchi. This would get him into trouble with the authority of the government, the Council Templar, who believed his actions could lead to misuses of the Boundary. It prompted the NOS to question him and his reasons for leaving the sub-levels and venturing to the outskirts. Eventually it would lead to his arrest where he stood trial in front of the World Order Council. Gallus warned that the government wasn’t as pure as some would like to believe. Though, he would end up facing punishment regardless. For unknown reasons, his execution was spared by a highly influential member of the NOS's Council. Later this individual would have a private discussion with Gallus, and currently he’s a soldier in the NOS's ranks now, though to what extent isn’t known. Plot Verse 1 Gallus is working with the NOS in the hopes of getting his hands on Nex for unknown reasons. He first appears in episode 11 getting orders from Lukain to head to Kagusutchi. He appears again in episode 12 coming down from they sky and attacking Nex and Myri while they're heading toward the 3rd area of the upper levels. After taunting Nex about his past, it hints that the two had met, but Nex doesn't recall any of what he was speaking of. Regardless, Gallus engages, proving to be a challenge against Nex and as a distraction pins him to the ground with his trident while Gallus goes to target Myri. However Nex intervenes, and quickly demands that she get away and find Legna. Returning attention to Nex after she'd done so, he renagages, but his opponent resorts to a greater amount of the Azure's energy which results in his defeat. Its unknown what happened to him since that point. Appearance Gallus is tall and lean with shoulder length teal hair and eyes. He keep his trident on a sling at his back. He carries a trident slung across his back and Energy empowerd wings Personality Gallus is a cruel sadistic individual with no respect for anyone and no real care for any plans or strategies preferring to rush in and fight. He is not however dumb he can be quite intelligent and sarcastic depending on the situation. Other Appearances Distorted Sequence Navigation Category:Antagonist Category:Control Sequence Character Category:NOS Category:Non-Human Character Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Irregularites